


You Are Not Alone

by TheLoneWolf_48



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nothing too heavy but just tagging it just in case, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneWolf_48/pseuds/TheLoneWolf_48
Summary: After many difficulties, the Lee-Miyawaki marriage hope they can adopt Wonyoung and form a family.But nothing is as easy as they thought.
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a moment to read the tags and also this note.
> 
> I know everyone has reservations when someone says Omegaverse but I wanted to show you all that when done correctly Omegaverse isn't as bad or repulsive as you think. It also says Non-Traditional Omegaverse. This work has no smut or sexual themes, so before you bash and hate comments about Wonyoung in an Omegaverse setting, please read the whole thing.
> 
> Also, it mentions adoption. First, I don't know about adoption and its procedures but notice that this is an AU with Omegaverse details, so adoption changes. I tried to read as much as I could about Adoption so I can bend the rules and make my own in this setting.
> 
> Again, I repeat, there's no smut in this story.
> 
> This was am idea taken from Tumblr, from an omegaverse blog but I don't remember the blog... so if you recognize this prompt... let me know!
> 
> And, lastly, sorry if mistakes were made, I tried to edit it plus I am deeply thankful to a friend that helped me with this. Either way, mistakes could've slipped so yeah, sorry in advance.

Sakura and Chaeyeon perceived the shuddering through their joined hands. It’s been a year since their first session with the foster home social worker and today was the day. They were seeing the little pup they would adopt and, hopefully, sign the papers soon.

In their society, it was rare that an alpha and omega were infertile. It was more common to happen in beta combined couples and the severely judged minority of same-dynamic (alpha-alpha, omega-omega) couples. With alpha-omega being the most fertile. Sakura and Chaeyeon were a rare case.

Family was something they always wanted. Not right after they got married, but they saw themselves with, at least, a mini copy of them. With both their best traits mixed into one tiny body. But, as a young couple, they waited. To achieve their dreams, to find stable jobs, a permanent place to call their own, to not worry about rent and money not being enough. So they waited.

Then they tried.

At first, they didn’t mind it, but as time passed, they noticed that Chaeyeon didn’t get pregnant no matter what. Worried and desperate, they headed to the hospital for a solution. Perhaps, deep down, they knew what the results of their tests would be. Yet, they hoped.

Money wasn’t something the couple lusted for. Granted. They wanted to live comfy, but their life wasn’t a hard one. Both their families always helped them whenever they needed it—more when Chaeyeon started her dance studio.

What Chaeyeon loved about her wife was that Sakura wasn’t the typical territorial, prideful alpha. Back in college, when they first met, the girl was shy—afraid of meeting strangers. Sakura blushed when anyone made a comment about her drawing skills, jumping when seeing her name in the top twenty of the grading board. Lovely and soft. Fidgety when nervous. Chaeyeon wanted to spend the most part of her free time near her.

They shared a few art subjects and tried to sit next to her. The omega hugged Sakura, holding her hand as Sakura walked her back to her dorm building. It wasn’t until one of her friend’s cycles arrived a little too soon, that Chaeyeon found out that Sakura was an alpha.

Never arrogant or egocentric. Protective to a degree towards Chaeyeon, but not aggressive. Often competitive but wouldn’t get mad if someone won over her on any of her video games. Awkward in gatherings and shy when meeting strangers. Ready to help anyone that needed it. Sakura radiated light whenever Chaeyeon walked into the room and greeted her with a light kiss.

And when Chaeyeon got the success she was hoping for, when her name became famous and multiple jobs gathered, Sakura was there. Next to her. Pride in her eyes and love pouring from every single pore. Proud that Chaeyeon’s achieved her dreams. At the peak of her success, Chaeyeon knew that she made the right choice.

However, after that appointment in the hospital, the alpha entered a phase of depression that made Chaeyeon anxious. Hurting her pride. As an alpha, even though not showing it, Sakura blamed herself for not being able to be the perfect partner for her mate. In Sakura’s mind, she was defective, not worthy. And what Chaeyeon hated the most was society labeling Sakura as a failure. More than once, nurses and even the doctor made comments about her wife, comments that didn’t help them. There was even a time one of Chaeyeon’s business acquaintances suggested a divorce—she almost punched him in the face.

The couple passed for a gloomy time in which Sakura neglect her job, her health, and their marriage. She began drinking, getting fired, and forcing the omega to ask for loans. At first, Chaeyeon swallowed her emotions. Taking her time to calm down, to allow Sakura to be moody, to cry whenever she needed to. To vent her feelings, even if the words of a drunk Sakura pierced her heart. Their fights escalated more and more. They screamed at each other, and often everything ended in Sakura and Chaeyeon crying.

Things then turned worse.

Coming home earlier, greeted only by an eerie silent and no sight of Sakura, made Chaeyeon think the worst. She found a bottle of whiskey, broken, and the bottle of sleeping pills the doctor had given Sakura. The alpha was in the bathroom, water spilling over their bathtub.

It was the last straw for Chaeyeon.

After the attempt of suicide, she became anxious, affecting her mind and making her almost paranoid. Chaeyeon had tried to do anything in her power to take care of her, but Sakura wasn’t in her right mind. Sakura had stopped drinking, but now, she was silent, not eating, and didn’t want to move from the bed. Chaeyeon attended to her wife the best she could, always telling her it wasn’t her fault, keeping quiet with the few anger outbursts and the more usual crying nights. The young omega felt her wife’s pain but couldn’t do anything to restore her pride.

When she noticed that their relationship was about to break, she gathered the courage to ask for help. After a few fights and even at the edge of a divorce, Chaeyeon made Sakura go to therapy. Little by little, with professional help, the couple could move on. They grew closer and more open about their own feelings.

The therapist suggested adoption, bringing them closer, healing them. Made them dream of a family once again.

The requirements to adopt a pup were very difficult; they needed to have the right psychological mindset; they needed to have the right approach and enough maturity to deal with not only a pup but also to deal with what could be the usual rebellious phase of adolescence. A phase difficult by itself, but in these cases, even more. The scenting was crucial, but by the time they changed, it clashed. Some parents rejected the young pup when they turned fifteen. It was nature. It was cruel for both parties, but only the right parents could deal with it.

They tried three times; they failed the previous two for one or another reason. But they didn’t give up, they wanted to form a family, and if they needed to change something in them, they would.

That’s when, on their third try, they found someone.

Wonyoung was the cutest pup they ever see; they fell in love instantly. In between the usual appointments with the social worker to check that everything was perfect for adoption, they had seen the pups playing in the large backyard.

With her long hair, big round eyes, and bright smile, Wonyoung stole the heart of the couple. Sakura dreamed of what would be like if she lived with them. But things were never that easy.

“We still don’t know what’s going on with Wonyoung. Whether if it’s from the trauma of being taken from her mother or something else. Possessing the traits of both dynamics, she can be aggressive one moment and very submissive the next, making potential couples think of her as difficult. Doing things that will upset them.” The social worker said, giving the couple a little time to reconsider their choice. “Other couples tried,” she continued, “but eventually gave up. Do you really want to proceed?”

“Yes,” they answered at the same time.

“All right, I’ll schedule a meeting in a few days.” The social worker gave them a folder “These are a few things you need to know about the child, a few forms you need to write, and a list of things you must change in your house.” The woman stood up, Sakura and Chaeyeon mirrored, “I hope this works, not only for you but for her too. She’s been in so much pain and needs a loving home.” She smiled.

Wonyoung had a hard life for someone so young. As she grew up in the Adoption Center, older kids bullied her, and Wonyoung, in a rage fit, injured one. Since then, the pup avoided any interaction with others, not wanting to get close to anyone. Opting to either stay quiet or cause as much trouble as she could to stay alone in her room. Never allowing other kids to be near her and sheltering herself under the slider, sitting in the grass with an old bunny toy. Alone.

The file had notes of the couples that had tried to adopt her, reasons were diverse. But it never worked. Sometimes because Wonyoung always told them that her parents will go back for her soon. Some other times, her traumas and her alpha treats appeared, making the adults fear her.

Everything was on the file, the pain, the disappointment. Everything. It made them set their minds on adopting Wonyoung.

The girl was looking at the stuffed toy in bunny form. It was the third time she looked at it in ten seconds. Sakura squeezes Chaeyeon’s hand, receiving a brief squeeze back as an answer. Both knowing that the process was hard for Wonyoung too. But the couple was determined to make this work, not only for them but also for Wonyoung.

Chaeyeon offered the bunny to the kid with a smile. The six-year-old didn’t take the movement nicely. Wonyoung threw her whole body back against the chair and putting distance, looking from the bunny to Chaeyeon to Sakura and back to the bunny. Chaeyeon’s smile wavered for a second. She wondered if someone made the same move. Wonyoung accepting the toy and their sweet words. Just for the adults to hurt her, making her wary of any other couple that came with the same strategy.

Chaeyeon understood the meaning behind the kid’s reaction, switching her tactic before it became awkward. She left the toy in the middle of the table, in between the adults and the kid, Chaeyeon calmed her stiff back and tried her best to control her pheromones.

“I’ll leave it here,” she said when the toy touched the table, “you can take it.”

A soft caress in the back of her palm made her aware that Sakura approved of this new tactic. She wanted to turn, smile to Sakura, kiss her. But she resisted the temptation. The omega didn’t want to give the kid the wrong message. Both swallowed as the seconds passed. Wonyoung still looking at them and then the toy, for a change, she also looked past them, to the social worker.

It didn’t take long when her tiny body relaxed too, her tiny eyes on Chaeyeon’s, Wonyoung reached for the toy. At first, she only touched it, without other intention but to inspect the toy. She turned the bunny around, looking at the object with open interest, and after sharing another look with the couple, she pulled the bunny against her chest.

They shared another squeeze, both celebrating the little win inside of themselves. Both felt that they did something good. Something that earned them a little trust.

“My mom will come back for me,” Wonyoung stated, her tiny arms squeezing the bunny a little. Her stare was a warning to the hopeful ones that Sakura and Chaeyeon were displaying. It made them re-think their whole interaction.

Chaeyeon wanted to say something, anything. But the words, the harsh tone (that a little kid shouldn’t produce, at least not at that age), the little snarl that came from within the girl’s chest, and the way her eyes narrowed, made Chaeyeon open and close her mouth. Because what words would be the correct ones? Your mother abandoned you? There is no proof that she would come back? We only wanted to give you a chance to have a nice and loving family? Chaeyeon scolded herself for thinking such things.

She knew at that moment that she wasn’t ready to comfort little Wonyoung, making her a failure. To the kid, the family she wanted to form, and to Sakura.

“What if we become friends first?”

Three pairs of eyes turned towards Sakura. But the alpha only looked at one pair. There was something harsh in Wonyoung’s hazel stare. A challenge that Sakura recognized. A challenge to make them crack the walls around her and reach to her wounded heart. Sakura’s words weren’t harsh or sweet. They were a mix of firm and warm.

Chaeyeon noticed that Sakura was treating Wonyoung as an equal. She wondered if this was something only alphas understood, or if Sakura saw her own pain in Wonyoung’s eyes.

“We all could go to eat ice cream, walk around the park near here and talk,” Sakura shrugged.

Chaeyeon looked at both the kid and her wife, trying to guess if this whole situation would end up well. A little fear crept from the pit of her stomach and was pooling in her throat. Expectation. They felt the tension, and no one wanted to break it. Wonyoung looked at the social worker, then back to Sakura. The fear changed into something warmer. Something brighter.

“Can we do that?” Chaeyeon turned around, voicing the question that the kid wanted to ask.

“If that’s what Wonyoung wants,” the woman and the kid shared another look, “we can arrange it.”

It was a risk, a moment that could have gone wrong because she didn’t know the rules of the game that she was playing. Was getting Wonyoung out an option? Could they visit her more often? Would the kid accept the proposal? The ball was in Wonyoung’s court. The kid had the last word. Sakura noticed the surprise on them, but she never stopped looking at Wonyoung.

Without giving Wonyoung time to come up with a reply, Sakura got up, pulling Chaeyeon with her and making Mrs. Oh following their example. Aware that her wife knew she was nervous, even though she looked unfazed. Her palms were sweating. But the omega said nothing. Sakura then reached to her back pocket and pulled a presentation card.

“Do you know what this is?” asked placing the card in the same place Chaeyeon placed the bunny.

“Don’t treat me like a kid” Wonyoung whispered, still trying to catch up.

“Sorry.” Sakura smiled, pointed at the card, and continued, “think about it. If you want to be friends with us, then ask Mrs. Oh to calls us and we will come to pick you up, okay?”

Another tense second passed until Wonyoung gave Sakura a nod.

“Then, we will wait for your call,” Sakura looked at Mrs. Oh, then to Wonyoung, “if you don’t want to be our friend, it will be okay. Just give Mrs. Oh my card, she will give it back and we will understand.” Sakura bowed, turned around, and pulled her wife out of the door.

Mrs. Oh closed the door behind her, after telling Wonyoung to come out whenever she was ready. For a moment, the woman wondered what the kid’s thoughts were. But the moment Wonyoung took the card between her hands, Mrs. Oh knew that this could lead to something good.

“I hope I didn’t overstep back there,” Sakura said when they were on the main doors, fingers playing with the hem of her jacket and eyes looking at the floor.

“I’ve seen other people react negatively towards Wonyoung’s words before,” Chaeyeon’s hand squeezed Sakura’s arm, bracing herself for the worse, “this is the first time I’ve seen a couple maintain a neutral expression and tone. Maybe…” Mrs. Oh sighed, “this could be a wonderful start.”

“We will wait for the call,” Chaeyeon said after the woman’s words settle, “either with bad or good news.”

The woman nodded, and the couple bowed.

When the door of the car closed, Sakura’s facade crumbled. Chaeyeon knew the signs. The trembling hands, the sudden gasps for air, and the grimace on her wife’s face. Chaeyeon unbelted her seat belt and reached to the alpha. She rubbed her neck on Sakura’s head and shoulder. The smell of vanilla, honey, and cinnamon filled Sakura’s senses.

As a reflecting action, she rubbed her neck back, hugging Chaeyeon with one arm and sighing. After many years together, Chaeyeon only wanted to protect Sakura, to assure her that everything will be okay, that she wasn’t alone. That they were together in this. Just when the smell of freshly cut grass, mint, and wet pine reached Chaeyeon’s nose, she put some distance.

“What if I messed up the adoption?” Sakura whispered, eyes still closed, “I don’t want to mess this up. Not again.”

Chaeyeon’s eyes filled with tears that threaten to fall. It’s been a while since Sakura reacted this desperately. The omega cupped Sakura’s face, her thumbs caressing the alpha’s cheeks and making her turn her face towards her.

“You messed nothing,” Chaeyeon leaned to kiss Sakura’s forehead, “we are in this together. It will be fine. We will be fine.”

No one spoke the entire drive back to their house, both too overwhelmed by the situation. With Sakura’s head on Chaeyeon’s shoulder, holding hands, and Chaeyeon kissing Sakura’s head at every opportunity she had.

It shouldn’t come as a surprise how jumpy, freak out, the couple gets the following days. Some of her friends even labeled them as _‘desperate.’_ But could anyone blame them? Receiving the call has gotten them expectant. Both had left three phone numbers. Sakura and Chaeyeon’s. And their house’s phone number.

In their mind, they might first call home. If both were working, then they might first call Sakura. Alpha’s privileges or something—it always makes Chaeyeon roll her eyes and buff. If she wasn’t available, work sometimes was like that, then they would end up calling her wife.

Discrimination, Chaeyeon _always_ said.

Sakura ran, in the middle of buttoning her white button-up, tripping with the carpet in the living room, knocking one vase (that had Chaeyeon’s favorite flowers, and was sure she will get yelled at later) almost falling face down against the back of their couch and pulling the phone line out the wall. Sakura almost throws the phone against the floor when a feminine voice, with recent offers at their local supermarket, resounded in her ear.

Chaeyeon yelled at her for an hour. It started when the excitement, the expectation, and the following disappointment sank in. Sakura had to finish dressing for work, with Chaeyeon following behind. The omega stood by the door frame, giving Sakura enough room to finish her morning routine (because Chaeyeon always woke up first, got dressed, made breakfast, and by the time the alpha finished, her wife was already three calls away, in working mode. It was hot. But not when her wife yelled at her) Chaeyeon pointed out the importance to be careful, to not rush, to have decency and self-restraint.

Sakura had to bite her tongue when, that night, Chaeyeon broke the white ceramic cup that her mother had sent them as a present last Christmas. She also had some preservation sense to bring her favorite mug (with the words _‘Best alpha’_ ) towards her mouth and drink the warm coffee, before mirroring Chaeyeon’s voice of _“Language!”_ whenever the alpha cursed (only happened when she couldn’t pass a level or someone killed her in any of her video-games. Which happened almost every night.)

Some disappointment and sadness pooled down. After five days, they weren’t as jumpy as in the beginning. Until that night that Chaeyeon’s ringtone blasted from the counter, that divided the kitchen and their dining room; no abrupt, no desperation, no excitement. In between everything, Chaeyeon was waiting for a call that night. So, when the phone rang for long seconds, the omega took her time, using her business voice.

Sakura knew that something was wrong when after the _“Hello, Lee Chaeyeon speaking”_ a heavy silence sat in between them. Before turning around, Sakura turned the stove off, put their dinner away, cleaned her hands on the apron _(‘My kitchen, my rules’_ they had a thing for messages on things), and turned to her wife. Embracing herself for the news.

A hand over her mouth, eyes sparkling and tears rolling from her eyes, shoulders shaking and a faint _“Hello? Hello?”_ ; that’s how Sakura found her wife. On instinct, she pulled the phone away.

“Yes, Sakura speaking” the alpha cleared her throat, a lump starting to form.

Before the woman could even say another word, Chaeyeon’s hand squeezed her upper arm, trying to find balance. Eyes closed, tears still falling.

“Good night, Mrs. Lee-Miyawaki. I’m Mrs. Oh from Foster Home Center. I want to inform you that Wonyoung wants to speak with you both. I’m calling in advance so you can clear up your schedule by tomorrow at around one. I assured Wonyoung that you’ll be free to go to the park for some ice cream, as agreed.”

“That… That’s fine with us,” if Mr. Oh noticed Sakura’s voice cracking, the elaborated breath, and the relieved sigh that followed. The woman never mentioned it.

They rescheduled appointments, made some calls. Chaeyeon being the CEO of her own company had it easy, but Sakura had a tough time trying to organize her team. They were in the middle of a project. But the team assured that the project won’t suffer if she took a day-off.

Wonyoung called at the agreed time. Asking them to go to the park in the afternoon. The couple thought the warning call from Mrs. Oh was something good because they had time to pour their feelings beforehand. Chaeyeon made some healthy snacks, sandwiches—with lots of peanut butter because that’s what kids love. Sakura’s words—and onigiri.

They had a picnic at the park. Talking, getting to know each other. Sakura bought the promised ice cream cone and, although Wonyoung still reacted like the first time, she seemed more apologetic than before.

The outings with Wonyoung became a normal thing in their routine. The calls were frequent too, most of the time to ask for another picnic or going to the zoo or the aquarium. Some others just talk. Whispering secrets, sharing laughs and keeping their promises. The couple and Wonyoung became friends.

“I don’t know” Sakura tapped her chin with her fingers, “maybe if you–”

The comment forgotten as tapping on the transparent glass door interrupts her. Sakura looked at their secretary, with a few folders against her chest, prompting an eyebrow up. The young beta nodded her head towards the front desk and mouthed a _‘You have visits’_ before walking away. Frowning, because it wasn’t a usual thing to have visits and Sakura was sure she didn’t miss any meetings of any kind. The alpha was a curious person by nature. Tapping Yena’s shoulders, she walked towards the door.

“Why don’t you try red?” She suggested with her body half out of the door and shrugged before closing it behind her.

Noticing the hand up and wave got her more curious. Chaeyeon rarely visited. Not only because she thought she couldn’t understand much, and considering that her wife was a busy person, to take some time during working hours wasn’t normal. But she still smiled, returning the gesture. Then Chaeyeon looked down to her side. As Sakura kept walking, her body leaned to the right, until she saw Wonyoung, grabbing her wife’s hand, looking everywhere. With each person who walked near them, the girl stepped further, as if protecting Chaeyeon.

It made Sakura’s heart jump.

“Hey! What a pleasant surprise!” Sakura kissed Chaeyeon’s cheek, then looking at Wonyoung.

The kid had a frown, looking at the various adults that walked around. It was a busy hour, most of them going out for lunch. Sakura looked at her wife, silently asking her about it. Chaeyeon shrugged and pointed with her head towards Wonyoung. Sakura nodded and crouched, so she could be at the same height as the girl. “Hi, Wonyoung. What brings you here?”

That’s what snapped Wonyoung attention towards her, the frown disappearing fast and her eyes sparkling. Sakura had been careful to keep her tone as polite as she could, still using a warming tone but leaving the lovely stuff to Chaeyeon.

“I wanted to see where you work,” the kid shrugged, “and mom here–” Three pair of eyes widened, Sakura looked up, Chaeyeon almost couldn’t contain her tears. Looking back at Wonyoung, the kid frowned again, her free hand playing with the belt of her little bag. Sakura waited, suppressing the want to launch her body and hug the kid. Seconds passed, the couple not wanting to make a comment or a sudden move, before Wonyoung looked up again and continue speaking, “She said that all you do is play games.”

Both adults feeling overwhelmed. It was the first time Wonyoung had called Chaeyeon mom. Wonyoung introduced the couple as _‘friends’_ to whoever asked. Both feeling warm.

“Ah—What?” Sakura looked between her wife and the kid, Chaeyeon snorted placing a hand over her mouth to prevent the laugh that threatened to come out as the face of her wife morphed into a mix of surprise and offended grimace. “Rude!” Sakura pointed at Chaeyeon and the kid a few times, trying to say something but opted to close her mouth, deepening her frown, crossing her arms and pout.

Wonyoung looked at them, not knowing what to do next. The moment she opened her mouth to apologize Sakura’s hands fell at each side.

“I’ll show you. Come on!”

A smile appeared on the alpha’s face, happy to show Wonyoung her office, letting a warm feeling spread around her chest remembering that the kid had used the word _‘mom’_ when referring to Chaeyeon. It made her proud, knowing that Wonyoung was feeling more and more comfortable. The feeling a little hand around one of her own made her stop in the middle of the hallway looking down. Finding Wonyoung’s curious and little afraid eyes on her. Sakura's smile grew. The warmth spread all the way to their connected hands and nodded.

Before continuing her walking, Sakura turned back in time to catch Chaeyeon wiping a tear with her finger.

“And this is where the magic happens,” Sakura exclaimed, holding the door open for Wonyoung and Chaeyeon. There was a small _‘whoa’_ coming from the pup as she looked around, focusing on the table with a few monitors.

“And who is this new employee?” Choi Yena leaned out on the table, away from the monitors that blocked her from the pup’s view, grinning.

“This is Yena,” Sakura stepped between her employee (and friend) and Wonyoung, placing a hand on Yena’s shoulder, “she is the one that only plays around.”

“That’s true. But you pay me for it,” Yena winked at Wonyoung and making the little girl giggle. “My friend and I play a lot of games,” She added.

“What are you doing there?” Wonyoung asked, pushing Sakura out of the way, standing on her toes to have a better view.

“Wanna check it out?” Yena smirked, “But first,” Her unexpected serious voice made Wonyoung plant her feet on the floor, looking scared, “do you know what a video-game is?”

Wonyoung blinked, puffing her chest out and looking offended.

“What am I? Three?” She barked, “I’m almost seven, you know?”

Yena’s mouth opened at the reply, placing both hands up in the air and lowering her head in faked shame.

“Sorry, sorry! My bad!” Yena cleared her throat, then asked, “then come here!”

In quick movements, Yena’s bag was on the floor, clearing one chair. The alpha pushed the chair down as she pulled the lever under it. Once Wonyoung was up, with care she pulled the lever again, making the kid have a full view of the monitors.

Sakura took the view in, basking in the sweet moment. Yena began explaining Wonyoung about her work. The pup nodded to every word, seeming to understand whatever came out of Yena’s mouth. It was a marvelous moment that she wanted to engrave in her memory. Knowing that Chaeyeon needed a moment. Both needed it. So, as quiet as she could, she leads her wife towards her private office. Pulling Chaeyeon towards her, allowing the omega to bury her head in her neck. Both hugged tightly, Sakura caressing Chaeyeon’s head, nuzzling together and allowing a few calming pheromones to reach the omega.

“She called me mom,” Chaeyeon whispered.

“I know. I know.”

A moment later, an insisting knock on the wooden door made them separate. Sakura kissed Chaeyeon’s head and pulled away, her hand traveling down her wife’s arm and squeezing her hand, before letting go and opening the door.

“I solved Yena’s problem,” Wonyoung smiled proudly.

“What about the ‘Unnie’ though?” Sakura heard Yena’s whisper.

Sakura crouched again, eyebrow up. “Really?” She looked towards Yena.

“In my defense. She has superb ideas,” her friend shrugged.

Wonyoung grabbed Sakura’s hand and pulled her towards Yena’s working station, lifting her arms up. Sakura got the message and lifted her, placing her back on the chair. Wonyoung then began explaining her masterpiece to Sakura.

Chaeyeon couldn’t stop the tears that fell.

“Maybe I should hire you, Wonyoung,” Sakura whistled, admiring the pup’s work, “Yena here can solve nothing.”

Before Yena could retort, the door opened. Kang Hyewon waltzed over to her own station, with three monitors too, and left the many snacks and drinks she got from the canteen. She chooses a bag of chips and then walks towards Yena’s station.

“Yeah, hire her.” She eats a chip, admiring the work too, “Yena could never reach this kid’s level.”

“Hey!” Yena tries to grab the chip’s bag, but Hyewon is faster. Her duck pout at full force.

“Yep, I’ll hire you as Yena’s boss,” Sakura nods.

“Want a snack?” Hyewon asks Wonyoung.

“I’m not allowed to eat snacks before lunch,” the kid replies with disappointment.

“What?!” Hyewon slams her hands on the table, making the other four occupants jump. “Who is the monster who tortures this kid?!”

There are two fingers pointing at Sakura. The alpha slaps Yena’s finger away with her palm.

“Come here, kid. I will save you from that monster!” Hyewon opens her arms, as Wonyoung tries to go down safely and quickly. Sakura helps her down, and the pup launches herself against Hyewon.

“Don’t give her too much,” Chaeyeon warns Hyewon.

A pair of hands cover the kid’s ears.

“Don’t listen! They want the snacks for themselves!” Hyewon whispers yell.

Chaeyeon rolls her eyes.

It takes a year for Wonyoung to ask to spend the night with them.

On weekends, Fridays.

One night turns into two, then three. They pick the pup from the Center after Sakura gets off work around eight. Mrs. Oh and Wonyoung, hugging her bunny and a bag on her back, waiting in the hallway. Mrs. Oh greets them, tells them that whenever Wonyoung wants to go back; they call her so she can pick her up. At first, it’s after breakfast. As the days pass, Wonyoung stays after lunch, then after watching a movie.

Mrs. Oh hesitates but allows them a test week. She would check up on Wonyoung twice that week just as a procedure, talking with the couple, and asking them not to overwhelm the pup. Just there have been cases of potential parents stressing the pups who ended up having breakdowns. They understood.

The week starts in the best way. Wonyoung is excited during breakfast, telling Sakura that she has a project about families and houses.

“Can I make mine based on you?” Wonyoung whispers, using her fork to play with a piece of apple.

“You can!” Sakura places her hand above the pup’s small one. “You don’t have to ask for our permission, if you consider us your family, then do it.”

Chaeyeon hugs the kid and Wonyoung displays the biggest smile they’ve seen since their journey together began. Everything is fine. Sakura and Chaeyeon feel like they’re starting to form a family. Wonyoung seems to be accepting of them more and more. Now, the pup would hug and kiss them at random times. The times a _‘mom’_ or _‘mommy’_ slipped from the girl’s lips occurred more often. Showing more confidence. As if it wasn’t a slip, as if she were testing how those words felt coming out of her lips. They were in a point where Wonyoung didn’t correct anyone when either people told the couple their kid was lovely or when they told Wonyoung that her mothers were beautiful.

They were on the right path.

Until that Friday night.

After picking Wonyoung off school, Chaeyeon noticed how silent the girl was. The omega asked about school, tried to ask her if she liked her lunch, but the girl only answered her questions with gestures. A nod, a shake of her head, a shrug. Wonyoung also stayed in her office the whole afternoon, saying she was tired and snuggling on one of the big sofas Chaeyeon had there. The omega wanted to ask her what was wrong, if someone had said something to Wonyoung or if she was sick, but she didn’t want to push Wonyoung. She didn’t know what to do. Work pushed aside, Chaeyeon called it a day, waked the pup up, and both got back to the house. She texted Sakura her plan.

The alpha returned home way past ten. She wanted to be there earlier, but that wasn’t possible with her boss asking her team for a briefing before their current project entered the last stages.

“How is she?” Sakura asked, leaving her bag and blazer on the floor of their living room.

“I’m worried.” Chaeyeon’s voice sounded weak. Biting her lower lip, the omega buried her face against her palms. “What if we did something wrong?”

Sakura hugged her wife.

After they both calmed down, Sakura walked towards Wonyoung’s room. Leaning on the door frame, she saw little Wonyoung sleep. There was a frown on her little face, one hand gripping her blanket, and the other hugging her bunny. Sakura sighed.

They ate dinner in silence, missing the excitement and brightness Wonyoung had gotten them accustomed since the start of the week. Nothing seemed right on that day. Still, both forced themselves to sleep. They would talk with Wonyoung after breakfast if her behavior continued.

A whiny sound reached Chaeyeon’s ears, making her frown. The silence of the house greeted her when she tried to focus. After a few moments, she thought she was dreaming. Or… She turned to Sakura. It wasn’t rare that the alpha slept talked. But there was nothing. Sighing, she closed her eyes, snuggling closer to the alpha, who on instinct pressed her body against her wife.

A next whine was louder and definitely not coming from Sakura. Chaeyeon got up, careful to not wake Sakura, walked out their room, and towards Wonyoung’s. Pushing the door open, the sight inside broke her heart.

Wonyoung was in the farthest corner. Her hair sticking on her face and neck, the bunny pressed against her chest and the blanket pooled around her. She jumped when the door opened, contorting her little face in a grimace of pain, her eyes barely open and breathing agitated.

Chaeyeon stepped inside, rushing towards Wonyoung with her heart hammering in her chest. A growl made her stop, though. She tried to reach for the girl, but she received a glare and a warning snarl.

“Wonyoung, honey, you have fever.” Chaeyeon tried once again, this time Wonyoung tried to bite her hand. “Baby, I need to check on you.”

Wonyoung pressed her body against the wall, whining in pain but didn’t allow Chaeyeon to get closer.

Chaeyeon woke Sakura up, crying and desperate, explaining everything while both walked back to Wonyoung’s room. The alpha tried to get closer, to release calming pheromones, but at the sign of an alpha Wonyoung almost became feral. She couldn’t even step inside the room without the pup growling louder than she did when Chaeyeon tried.

“I will hold her. She won’t like it and will try to fight me,” Sakura explained, “but I need you to call a doctor first, then call Mrs. Oh. Tell her everything and then come back here. I’ll need your help.”

Sakura changed her usual oversized shirt to a tank top, pulled her hair into a small ponytail, and headed to the kitchen. She could hear Chaeyeon giving the doctor their address and asking him to hurry. The alpha grabbed a bowl, filled it with cold water, and a hand towel. Waited until her wife finished to explain the incident to Mrs. Oh to give her the bowl.

“She will fight back, but wait until I tell you, okay?”

Chaeyeon nodded as a reply.

Wonyoung’s pheromones clashed with Sakura’s. It made Chaeyeon choke. The pungent smell of rotten apples and musk invaded the room as soon as Sakura walked closer. Seeing Wonyoung curl, head hanging low, and tensing her shoulders, the alpha understood how afraid the pup was.

“It’s okay, Wonyoung.” Sakura explained every single thing she would do, “I will get closer, hug you and Chaeyeon would try to take the fever down.” She inhaled loudly and touched Wonyoung’s shoulder.

It happened in a second, Sakura prepared herself for it. Wonyoung sinks her teeth on the alpha’s arm. Making her growl a warning out of instinct. The pup pushed the adult away, biting harder, ignoring everything else, kicking as Sakura pulled her up. In a fast movement, Sakura sat on the floor, back against the bed, struggled to sit the feral pup on her lap, and trapped the kicking legs between her thighs. With her free hand, she hugged Wonyoung, restraining her little hands. Looking at Chaeyeon, she nodded for her to get close. The soaked towel placed on the little forehead. Wonyoung whined and then sighed but didn’t release her bite.

“It’s okay, Wonyoung. I’m sorry,” Sakura whispered in the pup’s ear while nuzzling her neck on the girl’s head. “Calm down, baby. It’s okay, everything’s okay.”

Mrs. Oh arrived first. Chaeyeon leading her to Wonyoung’s bedroom, explaining to her what they had to do to lower the fewer. She apologized, cried, and hoped that they did the right thing. The woman found Sakura still rubbing her neck on Wonyoung’s head and shoulder.

“She’s not biting that hard anymore,” the alpha explained. “She’s sleeping now and just chewing on it gently, but I think it calms her down.”

“Where’s the doctor?” Mrs. Oh walked towards Sakura and the pup, their legs under the blanket.

“I called, it shouldn’t take long for him to arrive,”

An insisting knocking on the door halted the conversation.

“Coffee?” Sakura offered to Mrs. Oh.

“Yes, please.” The woman sat down on one of the highchairs they had near the kitchen counter.

The silence wasn’t oppressing, but neither knew what to say. Wonyoung had released Sakura after the doctor had checked her. After tucking Wonyoung in the bed, grabbing the forgotten bunny, and placing it near her; the doctor attended the bite on her arm, cleaning it and bandaging it. The doctor then spoke with Chaeyeon, giving her instructions for both Wonyoung’s problem and Sakura’s injury. Then turned to Mrs. Oh. Both walked to the door. It made Sakura worry.

It was almost five in the morning, Chaeyeon had stayed with Wonyoung. She didn’t want her to wake up and being alone. Wonyoung had a cold. Nothing serious.

“Wonyoung always acts this way when sick.” Mrs. Oh sighed. “It’s always difficult to deal with her, even for us. I won’t blame you if you both think this is an obstacle.”

Sakura frowned. Was she implying what she thought she was? The silence turned tense, Sakura’s scent turned into a sultry mix of pepper and sea salt. Mrs. Oh almost choked mid gulp. She looked at the alpha whose face turned darker, even when the lights on, her entire posture tense, and her knuckles turn white as she gripped the edge of the kitchen counter.

“Why would this be an obstacle?”

Mrs. Oh never expected Sakura to be that aggressive, or that it could even affect her, she was a beta and the pheromones didn’t affect her as the other dynamics, but Sakura was being so dominant that for the very first time she could notice the warning smell.

“Wonyoung is an exceptional kid,” Sakura said, the side of her lips pulling up, her teeth pressed together. “We want her and we won’t abandon her. Never.”

After Wonyoung woke up, there were more tears, more hugs, more apologies. Chaeyeon assuring her that everything was okay. But Wonyoung continued crying, saying _I’m sorry, I’m sorry_. It was difficult for Chaeyeon not to cry. After a few minutes, Wonyoung stopped crying. She looked guilty, and the omega wondered how many of the couples who tried to adopt Wonyoung had left after seeing her reaction. It broke her heart. When she felt better.

“Where’s Sakura?”

“In the kitchen,” Chaeyeon was caressing Wonyoung’s head, “do you want to go see her?” Wonyoung nodded but when she tried to stand up, the grip on her hand made her look back. “I’ll just call her from the door, okay? Don’t worry, I’ll stay here.”

The alpha rushed to the room when she heard Chaeyeon calling her name. She ignored the nervous look Mrs. Oh sent her.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Sakura shrugged, “is Wonyoung okay?”

“She wants to see you.”

There was nothing to forgive. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, much less Wonyoung. Sakura didn’t blame her for the reaction, and she wanted to get rid of it. Her alpha side wanted to punch whoever made the kid react so aggressively whenever she was sick. Wonyoung seemed guilty. More so when she noticed the bandaged arm. Sakura reassures her it’s okay, that it doesn’t hurt anymore, and that it looks worse than it is. But Wonyoung didn’t stop crying.

“Why didn’t you tell us you felt sick, Wonyoung?” Sakura asked, noticing how the kid tensed up. “You can tell us these things. You know? We won’t get mad at you.”

“I… I…” Wonyoung buried her face on Sakura’s chest, “I thought you-you won’t want me…”

“No, honey,” Chaeyeon replied. “We love you and will never leave you. We want you to stay with us, forever. Nothing will make us not want you.”

The couple sandwiched Wonyoung between them, the three sharing a much-needed hug.

A month later, the Lee-Miyawaki household receives a call that changes their lives for the better.

Walking the hallways of the now-familiar Foster home center, Chaeyeon and Sakura rushed to Mrs. Oh’s office. The woman greeted them with a friendly smile.

“Again, congratulations. The only thing left to do now is sign the papers.”

Mrs. Oh pointed to the place where they had to sign. Explaining that for time to time, she would go to see Wonyoung, would talk with the kid and would monitor her growth. She wanted to get called whenever something happened. In case of an injury, she wanted them to call her, at least for now. Warned them about the potential problems they would encounter when Wonyoung presented herself. Mrs. Oh also scheduled a few checkups for the kid

Chaeyeon hugged Mrs. Oh, thanking her for the tenth time for allowing them to adopt Wonyoung. It was a tough start, but now, Wonyoung trusted them. A younger girl walked next to Wonyoung, smiling at whatever the kid was telling her, carrying the kid’s bags and stuffed bunnies. They high-fived before Wonyoung runs towards Chaeyeon.

“I’m ready!” The couple knew that the smile Wonyoung gave them was enough for them.

“Let’s go home,” Chaeyeon smiled as Wonyoung nodded and jumped.

“Let’s go home,” Sakura repeated, holding Wonyoung’s bags.

They said their respective goodbyes. Mrs. Oh was teary-eyed as she waved back, knowing that Wonyoung had found a family willing to protect her, love her, care for her.

Epilogue

“Do you really have to drop me in my dorm building?” Wonyoung whined with a pout. “I’m eighteen now, you know?”

“You will always be our baby,” Sakura replied, looking at her from the rearview mirror, as they waited for the red light to turn green. “Besides, we won’t be able to see you until summer break! How would I survive without my little bunny?!”

The whiny voice and annoying pout caused Chaeyeon to laugh and Wonyoung to huff and roll her eyes. Sakura saw a little smile forming on her daughter’s face.

“Video-calls exists for a reason, mom.” Wonyoung crossed her arms over her chest.

“It’s not the same!”

They arrive at the dorms faster than they thought. Wonyoung is the first one to jump out of the car and open the trunk.

“Why does it feel like she wants to get rid of us?” Sakura grunts. “Am I that embarrassing?”

Chaeyeon giggles. “We both are, darling. It’s the age.”

“Why couldn’t she be a pup forever? I’m not ready to let her go.”

Chaeyeon laughs aloud when the trunk is closed with more force than needed and kisses her pouting wife.

“Could both of you hurry?!” Wonyoung yelled, “it’s too hot outside!”

Both women inside the car sighed before getting out. Wonyoung was taller than both, but whenever they hugged, she would crouch a little to snuggle on her mothers’ chest. Something that she did since she was a kid.

“Be nice to everyone,” Chaeyeon advised.

“If they are nice with me,” Wonyoung snorted.

“Remember, no one can touch you in any way you don’t want,” Sakura grunted. “And if anyone dares to-”

“I’ll call. I know, I know!” Wonyoung could feel her cheeks starting to warm up.

They shared one last group hug before Wonyoung grabbed her bags and walked towards the dorm’s entrance.

“I love you both!” She yelled, jumping a bit, just like the day they signed the adoption papers.

The couple waved back, feeling proud that little Wonyoung was starting a new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it all the way here THANK YOU. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
